


Reverie

by KiwiKwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I wrote another thing, instead of finishing the other ones i've started, most likely knowing me, possible juleka/rose, t for mild swearing, that is it so far, there might be angst and/or violence but I havent decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKwami/pseuds/KiwiKwami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverie: a state of being pleasantly lost in one's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

Reverie: a state of being pleasantly lost in one's thoughts

~~~

Marinette was currently in her last class for the day, science. Her teacher Miss Mendeliev was giving a lecture at the front of the class but Marinette wasn’t paying attention. The only thing she was paying attention to was the person who, luckily for her, sat in front of her. Adrien Agreste. To say she liked him would be an understatement. She had fallen hopelessly for the boy on his first day at her school. She first thought that he would be a stuck up person but she then realized that he was probably the most kind and selfless person you could ever meet.

She had spent most of the lesson just staring at the back of his head, deep in thought about the boy in front of her. It was quite pleasant and Marinette did it a lot. Her mind wondered over many different things, mostly over him smiling. That was enough to make Marinette melt inside. 

A pencil slamming on her desk brought her out of her reverie. She looked up to see Miss Mendeliev staring down at her, an impatient expression on her face. “Well Marinette?” Her teacher asked. “U-um... uh...” Marinette was trying to think. She didn’t hear what the teacher had asked her. ‘I must have been daydreaming again’ Marinette thought to herself. She looked back up at the obviously pissed teacher and gave an awkward smile. Miss Mendeliev sighed. “What am I going to do with you Marinette? You have zoned out in every lesson you have had with me this week. At this rate you won’t be passing science and I will be blamed for that. You better get your act together” The teacher growled. Marinette sunk back in her seat. “I’m sorry miss I will make sure it won’t happen again” Marinette reassured the teacher. Luckily for Marinette the bell rang signaling the end of the day. She quickly put her stuff away and almost ran for the door.

Alya walked out followed by Nino and Adrien. They all made their way over to Marinette. “Girl that’s the fourth time this week a teacher has told you off for daydreaming.” Marinette made eye contact with her best friend and offered her a smile. “I know Alya, I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now” Marinette suddenly remembered that she hadn’t taken notes in the lesson ,because she was focus on something a lot more interesting if you ask her. “Alya can I borrow your notes from that class?” Marinette asked in a hopeful tone. “Sorry girl but my notes won’t be of much use. I didn’t take many that would be useful.” Marinette looked at Nino who just shook his head.

“You can borrow mine if you like Marinette” She looked up at Adrien who was just smiling at her. God this boy was going to be the death of her. “Um y-yeah that would be great thanks Adrien” Marinette stuttered. He seemed to brush off her stuttering. “Could I text them to you?” She blushed. That would mean having to give Adrien her phone number. “S-sure thing” Marinette was a complete mess at this point. “I don’t have your number. Could I perhaps have it?” Adrien asked. Marinette scribbled down her number and handed over the paper to Adrien who smiled at her. “Thanks! I will text you the notes later.” 

Their conversation was cut short after hearing a loud car horn from outside the school building. Adrien sent them all an apologetic look. He walked over to the car and got inside. Marinette then let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Alya and Nino started laughing, earning a cute pout from Marinette. “Girl you need to get a hold of yourself” Alya put a hand around her best friends shoulders and half hugged her. Marinette stood up and bid her friends goodbye before walking home.

Once she was home she greeted her parents and wondered up to her room. Tikki flew out of her bag and picked up one of the cookies on Marinette’s desk. “Alya is right, you really need to get a hold of yourself around Adrien” Marinette shot a glare at Tikki but it instantly turned into a smile accompanied with a small laugh. “I just can help it Tikki” She pushed her chair back from her desk and span around. She knew both Alya and Tikki were right but it wasn’t as simple as just get over it.

Marinette got up and wondered over to her balcony. She was about to go out when she heard her phone make a noise. She picked it up and unlocked it. It said she had two text messages from an unknown number. She clicked on the notification and froze. She forgot that she had given Adrien her number and that we was going to text her. 

‘Hey Marinette It’s Adrien :3’ Why he had to send her that emoji at the end was beyond her.

‘Here are the notes you asked for...’ She was so glad that Adrien had offered to lend her his notes and they were much better than hers normally were. He must of really been paying attention unlike her.

She then decided against going on her balcony and just went to flop on her bed. At that moment she could just fall asleep, her lack of it obviously starting to catch up with her, so she decided to close her eyes and have a short nap.

She was rudely awoken by Tikki shouting at her. She groaned and turned over. “Marinette get up!” Tikki flew right up close to Marinette and started pulling on her chosen’s clothes. Marinette sat up and frowned at Tikki. “What is it Tikki?” She was agitated by being awoken and just wanted to go back to sleep. “You are late for patrol!” Tikki shouted at her.

Shit.

She jumped off her bed and ran towards her balcony.

“Tikki spots on!”

She then ran to meet Chat ten minutes after their normal patrol time.

‘I hope he is still there’ she thought to herself as she swung through Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote another thing! This fic I can promise will be a multi chapter fic!
> 
> Thank you to my friend Lauren for introducing me to the word 'reverie' and helping me out of my writers block.
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading so far! I hope to get the next chapter up before I go on holiday (so in the next 3 days)  
> Update: I started the next chapter before I left but won't be able to finish it before next wednesday. Sorry *-*


End file.
